Ralph the wolf
"My what sharp teeth Ralph has! The well-balanced wolf likes to howl through the city, tossing taxicabs (or whatever else gets in his way), into buildings or into the distance. we've heard hungry like the wolf, but this is ridiculous!" - Rampage: Total Destruction Ralph is a wolf monster and is usually depicted as the third protagonist out of The Wrecking Crew, the other two being George and Lizzie. He made his first debut in Rampage (1986), then reappeared in Rampage: World Tour, Rampage 2: Universal Tour, Rampage Through Time, Rampage: Puzzle Attack, and the most recent game in the series, Rampage: Total Destruction. He was also scheduled to appear in Rampage (cancelled Kinect reboot) but the project was inevitably cancelled in late 2012. Background In every Rampage game, Ralph, along with George and Lizzie, are typically mutated into monsters through experiments conducted at Scumlabs (or any other science-related quandary). These experiments go horribly wrong and transform them into giant monsters. This is the generic origin for most monsters that appear in the Rampage franchise. However it differs slightly in each game: Rampage (1986) Ralph was an elderly man until he became mutated by odd spices on a hot dog, becoming a giant sized wolf as a result. Coincidentally, Lizzie and George also became mutated into giant monsters. Throughout the game the trio desolate every high-rise city, destroying buildings, gorge on civilians, smash vehicles and eradicate offensive military forces which stood in their wake of destruction until they reach Plano, Illinois, the final level of the game. Ralph is the only monster able to hold bussiness men. Rampage: World Tour (1997) Ralph's origin is in fact asymmetrical to his origin in Rampage (1986). This time he is a scientist working at a Scumlabs facility until an explosion occurred, mutating him into a giant sized werewolf. Ralph, George, and Lizzie, mutated by the blast, travel the world to destroy all of Scumlab's bases and all of the Scumlabs employees. At the end of the game, the last Scumlabs employee, Dr Elizabeth Veronica, tries to eliminate Ralph with a ray gun, only to have shrunk him and his friends, ending up inside her ship. Rampage 2: Universal Tour (1999) Ralph (along with George and Lizzie) are unplayable at the beginning of the game, as they are all imprisoned in heavy duty cages for the whole world to see. This is because Dr Elizabeth Veronica captured them once they were tiny. They are in New York City, Tokyo and Ralph was held captive in London. He awaits for his rescue when the newer monsters Boris, Curtis and Ruby are created from another explosion created during an experiment in a new lab in Salt Lake City. Once Ralph's cage has been smashed open, he is unlocked as a playable monster. The code to play as Ralph is 'LVPVS'. After Ralph, George and Lizzie have been freed, they are all playable during the invasion of the aliens when they attempt to conquer the Earth. Rampage Through Time (2000) Ralph returns to Earth after having dealt with the alien invasion aftermath, smashing straight through the roof of the building housing the time machine and hopping in. He then immediately dashes towards the time machine, entering through the portal that opened up. He and the rest of the monsters then begin to terrorize the past, present and future, thus creating a distruption through important events in history, messing up the time stream. Rampage: Puzzle Attack (2001) Ralph will occasionally climb the side of the bin the player is dropping blocks in and jump into the bin if the player has achieved a specific goal or objective. In Rescue Mode, sometimes Ralph is imprisoned in a huge metal cage at the bottom of the screen until the player frees him by removing all the blocks on top of his cage before time runs out. Rampage: Total Destruction (2006) Ralph drank some Scum Soda, causing him to have a violent reaction, transforming him into a giant sized werewolf. He is one of the 6 initially playable monsters that broke out of his Cryo-Tube, along with George, Lizzie, Rhett, Ramsey and Gilman. At the end of the game, when Ralph reaches the final Scum Soda base in New York City, a Scum Blimp will try to fire green lasers at him, of which deal a great amount of damage if the rays do make contact with him. In the credits, Ralph can be seen standing on the left hand side of George. Rampage (Cancelled Kinect Reboot) (2012) Ralph had initially been confirmed for the new Rampage Reboot for the Kinect, but there has been no definite confirmation of his prior role in this game. Andrew Baker, a graphics artist, drew up a concept of the new game, featuring Ralph, George and Lizzie on the front of it, including a few other mystery monsters, even a mech, covered in a silhouette. This was revealed on March 29th, 2012 on Kotaku, Game Revolution and a host of other websites. Abilities During Rampage (1986) and Rampage: World Tour, Ralph has equal statistics as George and Lizzie. Ralph is a fairly rounded off monster, with stats similarly comparing to those of George's, except the ability to climb as George exceeds greatly in the climbing standards. In most of the recent Rampage games, when Ralph eats a steak, it replenishs most (or all) of his health. In Rampage: Total Destruction, Ralph has almost equal statistics as George, though Ralph has a better crush attack than George has. Ralph's special is Super Howl. He unleashes a boisterous howl so loud that buildings simply crumble under the might of the deafening decibels. This ability is usable for Ralph in Rampage 2: Universal Tour '''and '''Rampage Through Time. Category:Monster Category:Characters